<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girls. (discontinued) by MarshieGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572692">girls. (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshieGhost/pseuds/MarshieGhost'>MarshieGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dresses, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), IT'S MY DYSPHORIA AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE COMFORT FIC, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Self-Discovery, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, all pronouns for eret because she uses all of them lol, clem and drista text each other because fuck you, clementine deserves the world, clementine is just a happy lesbian, clems gf can and will beat up a transphobe, the gf is not drista you nasty fucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshieGhost/pseuds/MarshieGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy suddenly gets curious about how dysphoria and being trans works after one of his school friends come out. Now he (she, they?) is questioning his (her?) identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. they/them pronouns.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If any ccs say they are uncomfortable with this kind of fic, I will remove it. Also the google search bits read from bottom to top.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Google Search History</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>nail polish</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>trans women in dresses</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>cute red and white dresses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>red dresses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>dresses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>ew what the hell did i just see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>woman filter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>long hair styles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>why does this site sound so transphobic</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>trans women before and after hrt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>trans women</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>dysphoria definition</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>THATS NTO WHTA U MENTT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>why do i want boobs when im a man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>can i have dysphoria without being trans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>how to know if your trans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>day in the life of a trans person</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>what the hell is hrt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>trans woman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>trans man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>dysphoria meaning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>disphoria meaning</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Delete Search History:<br/>
[Yes]   No</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Tommy sighed and looked at his (her?) clock. 4:27 am. Fuck. He had school tomorrow. He finally turned his computer off and stretched, hearing the satisfying cracks and pops of his aching back. He hopped into bed. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>What the hell did that research do to him? (her, them?) Suddenly, being called big man didn't sound right anymore. He couldn't be trans, could he? There was nothing wrong with being trans, of course. He just never thought <em>he</em> would be trans. The thought simply never crossed his mind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>He wasn't exactly sure what to do about this predicament. He could ask someone like Eret, since she was non-binary and knew all about that stuff. But, he didn't want to waste her time if he was wrong. He could try using they/them pronouns for himself for a couple days and see how that feels...? </p><p>Yeah! Starting tommorow, he-they would be using they/them pronouns just for themself. And nobody would know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm just trying to get a feel on how I want to write this. I'll try to make the next chapter longer with (hopefully) Tommy figuring out they're trans. Also, my first language isn't English, so please forgive me for any spelling/grammar errors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a helpful website and a lot of self discovery.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sighed. College went as well as it could. They almost fell asleep in multiple classes due to their late night research, though they had ended up asking their friend for advice. I mean, surely he would know, he was trans. He told Tommy to go to a certain website ran by trans kids and talk to one of them, but Tommy wasn't sure. They didn't want to waste their time if they weren't actually trans! They decided to try something else before talking to someone.</p><p>They opened up the notepad app on their computer. They began writing down a few sentences.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy really enjoyed playing Minecraft with their friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy didn't like washing the dishes, but they did it anyway. </em>
</p><p>It was better than being called a he, but it didn't really click. Tommy decided to try something different.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy really enjoyed playing Minecraft with her friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy didn't like washing the dishes, but she did it anyway </em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh, okay.</p><p>So, they- no <em>she, she was a she, right? </em> So, she didn't really think the name "Tommy" fit her anymore, but she'd deal with that later. She/her pronouns just clicked. Tommy felt like she had just found the missing piece of a very important puzzle. She was trans, wasn't she? She knew she was. She knew she wasn't a boy. </p><p>
  <em>I should probably go talk to them, now that I'm sure... </em>
</p><p>Tommy clicked off the notes app and typed in the website name into her browser. The website looked pretty cool and not like a virus, which was something she was kind of worried about. She opened the tab to show other people's posts. She scrolled through a few.</p><p><em>Hello everyone, my name is Aria! My pronouns are she/they and I'm 19 years old. I'm training to be a moderator on this site, so if you have any questions about how the website works, you can DM me! :) </em> </p><p><em>Show 27 Comments </em> </p><p>
  <em>Hello, my name is Ethan. I'm 17 and I'm not sure about my pronouns. I'm thinking about he/him, but sometimes I also like they/them. But not all the time. My friends said I should just settle on he/him, but I don't want to just settle! I want to learn who I really am! Do you guys have any advice? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Ethan, you shouldn't listen to your friends. You should keep experimenting with what you like. There's no time limit on these things. Take as much time as you need. We're all rooting for you, buddy!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>if they were really your friends they wouldn't tell you to just settle. they would root for you, no matter what. anyway, i hope you figure it out soon :) </em>
</p><p><em>Show All 52 Comments </em> </p><p>
  <em>Hi, my name is Kassidy, I'm 13 years old and my pronouns are pup/pups and nya/nyas. My parents are usually verr accepting but they said that my pronouns are made up and refuse to use thwm. They say that this is just a phase that I'll grow out of and when I do they will accept me no matter what. I really like my pronouns but my parents don't. What do I do? </em>
</p><p>Tommy didn't bother to read the other comments. She was pissed. How could someone's parents be accepting except when it comes to their own kid?! She clicked on the comment as anonymous button.</p><p>
  <em>Technically all pronouns are made up, so what your parents said made no sesnse. Your pronouns are completely valid and so are you. Your parents might not be accepting, but I am and I'm sure everyone else on this site is as well. Don't let your parents bring you down! You got someone rooting for you in Britain. Stay strong! :D </em>
</p><p>Tommy felt better after posting the comment. She wanted to let pup know that pup was completely valid. If pup wanted her to, she would beat pup's parents up for pup. Tommy took in a breath and prepared herself to write her own comment. She felt a curl of anxiety, but pushed it down. What was she so afraid of? Someone finding out? Her friends were accepting and so were her parents, so she had nothing to worry about. She clicked on post as anonymous.</p><p><em>Hello, my name is Tommy. I'm 16 years old and I use she/her pronouns. I just figured out what my pronouns are like 30 minutes ago and I'm kinda excited. I kinda want to change my name, but I don't have any ideas. It would be great if you guys could give me a few name suggestions. (preferably feminine, but i'm open for anything cute :)) </em> </p><p>That wasn't everything Tommy wanted to write, but it was good enough. She posted the comment and waited for replies. She stood up and stretched, feeling a bit better about herself. It was nice to know there was a website full of people she could talk to that didn't know who she was. It was refreshing.</p><p>Tommy looked back at the screen and refreshed the page a couple times. No one had replied yet. Tommy opened another tab and began searching for some names.</p><p>
  <strong>Google Search History </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>god these suck </em>
</p><p>
  <em>cool great cute girl names </em>
</p><p>
  <em>cool girl names </em>
</p><p>
  <em>great girl names </em>
</p><p>
  <em>cute girl names </em>
</p><p>
  <em>girl names </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Delete Search History<br/>
[Yes] No </strong>
</p><p>Tommy clicked back onto the website to see if anyone had replied yet. She refreshed the page and saw 7 people had replied.</p><p>
  <em>Congrats on figuring that out, girlie! Here are some of my favorites. Ayla, Annabelle, Kylie, Kaitlyn, Candace, Emma, Tara, Carla, and Katie. Hope that helps! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you like TWDG, then here are some names =3 Clementine, Violet, Ruby, Lily, and Christa. There are a few more, but these are the ones I really like! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here's a few enby names in case ur interested. Moss, Saline, Rex, Rock, Blade, and Kai </em>
</p><p>Tommy scrolled through the suggestions. She saw a few she liked, so she opened her notes app again and wrote a few more sentences down.</p><p>
  <em>Tara really enjoyed playing Minecraft with her friends. </em>
</p><p>It was an okay name, but not her favorite.</p><p>
  <em>Saline really enjoyed playing Minecraft with her friends. </em>
</p><p>Meh.</p><p>
  <em>Clementine really enjoyed playing Minecraft with her friends. </em>
</p><p>She liked that one. She <em> really </em> liked that one.</p><p>
  <em>My name is Clementine. I am 16 years old and I use she/her pronouns. </em>
</p><p>Yeah. That was her. Her name is Clementine. She smiled to herself.</p><p>"Tommy!" Clementine winced at her mother dead naming her. It was fine, her mother didn't know. "Come clean out the dishwasher!"</p><p>"Coming, Mum!" Clem was surprised by her own voice. She almost expected to sound more feminine, but her voice was still that of a teenage boy. She shook off the feeling of wrongness and trotted off to obey her mother's command.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, just to fucking discontinue this fic. I just lost interest in it and I didn't want to make you guys wait forever just to never update it. I may come back to it later, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you for all the positive feedback, even though I didn't reply to all of the comments, I saw them and I really appreciate them!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Sorry guys!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>